The industrial use of cereal maize is becoming more and more important in the foodstuffs and animal feed industries, and also in breweries and for starch production.
Whereas distilleries can use maize without any special preliminary treatment, maize has to be subjected to a deliberate technological processing before being used in breweries and the foodstuffs industries. Here, it is necessary and also usual to carry out dry grinding to obtain grits and semolinas. In all cases, it is desirable to separate out the germs in order to deliver them to an oil extraction stage or for animal feed.